


let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well

by aeroplaneseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Angels, Car Sex, Comfort, Corruption, Demons, Dom Top Ten, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strength Kink, but angel/demon sex is hot so oh well!, kinda? taeyong swears for the first time, this one is kinda vanilla lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 23:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroplaneseok/pseuds/aeroplaneseok
Summary: “wanna have some fun?” that grin was back on ten’s face, confidence rolling off of him like he was made to bring even demons to their knees-demon taeyong has his eyes on the angel who is the furthest thing from angelic.angelic demon x demonic angel au





	let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well

**Author's Note:**

> religion kinksters i did it again! 
> 
> here's the thread that inspired this: https://twitter.com/xuxisbong/status/1094853354705031168
> 
> i love this concept so much so i hope u guys like their dynamic too! this one is a little more vanilla than my other fics, but i hope that's okay! also can u tell that i wrote the sex scene on a different day from the end of the fic when i was feeling Extra soft fhfjfdj 
> 
> p.s. more catholic school au should be coming soon!
> 
> \--
> 
> (also i don't wanna see any comments asking about what they did with the condom, they probably threw it in a bush or smth but that's not very romantic so i didn't include it dfhvdfhvdv)
> 
> twitter: xuxisbong

taeyong opened his eyes to the sound of screeching tyres, a car inches away from running into him. he pouted a little - although he could have any vessel he wanted, this was the body he’d been turned in, and he was rather attached to it, so he would prefer it were kept intact.

 

“what the hell?” a familiar voice yelled from behind him, the driver honking their horn. taeyong turned slowly as if he had all the time in the world, and flashed the driver a grin, who rolled his eyes when he saw taeyong’s face.

 

“ah, exactly the person i was waiting to see.”

  
  
  


taeyong and ten had an… _odd_ relationship. heaven was populated by millions of angels, and yet ten seemed to keep coming into taeyong’s life, often for no good reason. although far too familiar with angels, taeyong had never met one quite like ten, who had always seemed like he would fit in better in hell. ten was - for lack of a better word - evil, but his law-breaking tendencies and promiscuity always went ignored by the higher-ups since he was good so at his job.

 

the two of them had always bickered, picking petty fights and holding childish grudges, but had never fought over anything serious. taeyong had always thought they were natural born enemies, but as they spent more time together, he found himself less and less grumpy in the presence of ten. ten made him laugh, he’d shown a kind heart in the moments that mattered, and taeyong began to see him as the perfect combination of evil and perfection. the angel was on his mind all the time, he even appeared in his dreams, and taeyong wanted ten so badly that he’d stand in the middle of a crossroads all night, knowing that this was the route ten always took home to his secluded little house in the middle of nowhere.

  
  
  


“mother mary, taeyong,” ten slumped back into his seat, placing a hand over his chest, “you almost gave me a heart attack.” taeyong didn’t miss how he looked as good as ever, his tie loose and top buttons of his white dress shirt undone. his usually gelled hair was tousled, presumably from carding his fingers through it, and the night air blowing through his open window ruffled it a little. ten, although not taeyong’s usual type, was always effortlessly sexy, and taeyong was drawn to how someone so vertically challenged could have such a powerful energy that he could control an entire room with a quirk of his eyebrow.

 

making his way over to the open window, taeyong didn’t miss how ten’s eyes flitted up and down his entire body - and he was glad of it. he’d made an extra effort tonight, lining his eyes heavily with black liner, putting on his jeans with so many rips in them he might as well not be wearing any, and a shirt with ‘angel’ written across the chest in loopy yellow letters. ten raised his eyebrows when he read the latter.

 

“seriously?” he sighed, his eyes still fixed on taeyong’s body, obviously checking out the way taeyong knew the shirt clung to his broad shoulders and lifted up to expose his bare waist. “did you wear that shirt just to piss me off?”

 

taeyong batted his eyelashes, “maybe? but we both know who’s more divine out of the two of us.” he flashed ten that cocky grin again that he knows pisses people off.

 

“says the guy who’s literally spawn of the devil,” ten spat back, the usual venom in his voice replaced with an uncharacteristically playful tone.

 

“at least i’m allowed to get my-- _y’know_ wet without risking being thrown out of heaven.” it _was_ true, but a weak response, and taeyong fully expected ten to awkwardly change the topic. but of course, ten being the constant flirt he is, simply smirked up at him.

 

“get in and i’ll show you why i take the risk.” taeyong tried his best to hold back his growing smile, his goal to get in ten’s pants was finally coming true. without a word, he moved away from the window and watched ten’s eyes widen as he crossed in front of the car and over to the passenger’s side. catching ten off guard was a rare thing, so taeyong relished in how he gulped as he got in the car, the smell of taeyong’s slightly aphrodisiac perfume obviously getting to ten.

 

“you always talk big, maybe i wanna find out once and for all if you can actually do what you say you can,” taeyong said casually as he put his seatbelt on, as if he hadn’t just insinuated that he wanted to fuck ten. the angel snorted and gave taeyong a challenging glare, he didn’t need to prove anything, taeyong already knew in his gut that ten would absolutely fuck his brains out if given the chance.

 

“why did you wait for me here anyway? you’re not a crossroad demon?” ten asked after a beat of silence as the car continued down the unlit road. taeyong laughed lightly and shrugged.

 

“i like cliches.”

 

they fell into easy chatter for a few minutes, taeyong flicking between radio stations and sneaking glances at ten. the air between them was so tense, and taeyong itched to touch ten anywhere he’d let him, his hands playing with the loose threads on his jeans to stop them from wandering.

 

ten reached down to change gears, and taeyong’s breath hitched as his hand came to rest on taeyong’s thigh instead of returning to the steering wheel. his fingers pressed into his skin, and taeyong let his thighs fall open, simply watching and holding his breath as ten’s hand crept up his inner thigh, not taking his eyes off the road for a second.

 

“want me to stop?” ten asked genuinely. taeyong had to take a moment to remember how to speak, ten’s possessive grip on his thigh making him feel a little dizzy already.

 

“no,” he breathed, so quiet he wasn’t sure ten heard him. but when his hand dipped into one of the tears in his pants, cold fingers running over his hot, sensitive skin, taeyong gasped and arched his back a little. ten chuckled darkly, letting his fingers trail absentmindedly over his inner thigh, taeyong getting more turned on by the second.

 

if ten knew just how sensitive his thighs were, he’d never hear the end of it, so taeyong tried his best to keep still and not make too much noise, but it was almost impossible. the fact that ten wouldn’t even spare him a glance turned him on even more, and his pants did nothing to hide his growing hard-on. in an attempt to stifle his small whines, taeyong pushed a finger into his mouth to suck on, which seemed to get ten’s attention as a groan could just be heard over the music still playing from the car radio.

 

taeyong tried not to whine in protest as ten took his hand away, but he used it to swiftly turn the car into a lay-by and then switched off the engine. the road they were on was always dead quiet, and the only one who used it at this time of night was ten on his way home. they were completely alone, the radio still playing an old rock song, and taeyong embarrassingly hard in his jeans.

 

a beat passed of the two simply staring at each other, until ten surged forward and pulled taeyong into a desperate kiss across the centre console. it was full of tongue from the start, filthy and unguarded, but taeyong loved it that way, and grabbed at the collar of ten’s shirt. he touched ten as much as he could in the awkward position, running his palms over his firm chest, cupping his neck and burying his hands in his hair. ten kept one hand firmly in taeyong’s hair, the other gripping his hip, and taeyong yelped as ten bit his lower lip.

 

“let’s get in the back” ten panted, and one glance down told taeyong he was equally as into this.

 

they were a little clumsy moving to the back seats, and taeyong giggled as ten got his foot stuck on the handbrake. his laughter quickly died in his throat, however, when ten straddled his lap and crowded close to him. taeyong tried to maintain eye contact, but couldn’t help blushing and averting his gaze in submission under ten’s fierce eyes.

 

“look at me.” the stern tone made taeyong melt a little, and he cautiously looked up at ten towering over him, his halo now visible above his head and casting a heavenly light over his face. taeyong could clearly see the devilish smirk on his face, and he ached for ten to have his way with him, use him, hit him, be as rough as he liked, taeyong didn’t care as long as he could have everything ten would give him. a dainty hand slipped down from taeyong’s cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts, it ran down his neck and to his chest, where ten dragged his sharp nails across the fabric there.

 

“let me ask you a question, do you care about this shirt at all?” ten spoke in such a condescending way it sent goosebumps along taeyong’s arms, who shook his head. ten hummed, considering something.

 

“wanna have some fun?” that grin was back on ten’s face, confidence rolling off of him like he was made to bring even demons to their knees.

 

“i thought you’d never ask,” taeyong breathed back, trying to sound flirty, but his voice betraying him and showing ten just how desperate he was. with that, ten dug his nails in and ripped taeyong’s shirt in a horizontal slash, giving him access to latch his mouth around taeyong’s nipple.

 

“ten!” he gasped, partly at the sensation, but mostly from how much ripping his clothes turned him on. as if reading taeyong’s thoughts, ten used the perfect mix of soothing licks and scrapes of his teeth across taeyong’s nipples to have him painfully hard and leaking beneath him. taeyong kept a tight hold on ten’s hair, giving sharp tugs every now and then that made ten groan against his skin.

 

“you like pain, huh?” ten asked, coming up for air. his eyes were dark and gleeful, and the sight of his own chest made taeyong gulp, his shirt torn open and nipples bright red, shiny with spit. he looked so fucking slutty - just how he loved it.

 

“yeah,” taeyong admitted, “it feels good.” as soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to shove them back in. this would only add fuel to ten’s fire, but the thought of ten inflicting even more delicious pain on him eradicated all regret from his mind.

 

“tell me what you like, baby.” rolling a nipple between his finger and thumb, ten gave him a annoyingly innocent look.

 

“i- ah! i like… when people touch my horns.” ten’s hands left his chest and began combing through taeyong’s hair, searching for the hard nubs of bone, as he liked to style it so his horns couldn’t easily be seen by humans. when ten’s fingers brushed across one, a moan slipped out of taeyong’s mouth before he could control himself.

 

“so cute,” ten smiled before licking into taeyong’s mouth, one hand pinching a nipple and the other experimentally running his fingers all over one of his horns. taeyong couldn’t remember the last time someone had pleasured him this well - including the time he’d gone to bed with an incubus - and they were only just getting started. clutching at ten’s shoulders, taeyong could barely kiss back from all the noise he was making, instead sucking eagerly on the foreign tongue in his mouth.

 

“ten- ah! wanna suck you off,” he managed to whisper out, grinding up against ten’s ass, relishing in the friction. ten’s mouth moved to his neck, ignoring taeyong’s words to instead lick up the column of his throat, working his way slowly up to his ear.

 

“maybe another time, angel.” his voice was deep in taeyong’s ear. “i’m impatient, i wanna hurry up and fuck you.” taeyong’s breath hitched, he’d always taken ten to be the dom bottom type, and his attention quickly turned to the feeling of ten’s cock grinding into his stomach, hard and heavy against him. sensing his confusion, ten spoke again.

 

“you thought i was gonna ride you, hm?” he laughed, bright and happy, “oh no, i wanna pound your little demon hole into this seat until you see the lights of heaven. sound good?” taeyong could only nod, _fuck_ , of course he wanted ten inside him, it’s what he’d hoped for from the start.

 

“what do you say when you want something?”

 

“please!” taeyong replied, far too quickly to seem anything but needy, and ten smirked. with that, ten got off taeyong’s lap and pushed him to lie down on his back, spreading his legs and slotting himself between them. the care he took when removing taeyong’s shoes and ripped jeans was unusual for ten, but taeyong wouldn’t complain, especially when ten slid his hand all the way from taeyong’s knee up to his crotch. fingers ghosting over the front of taeyong’s underwear, he raised an eyebrow at his choice of garment.

 

“feeling lucky, were we?” ten’s fingers danced over the lilac silk that covered his crotch, and after he guided taeyong onto his hands and knees, he kneaded taeyong’s ass, completely exposed by the thong.

 

“do i look pretty?” taeyong asked teasingly, wiggling his hips from side to side. a sharp smack on his right cheek made him cry out, whimpering softly once the initial sting died down.

 

“you look even prettier now with my handprint on your ass.” a smirk could be heard in ten’s voice, and he trailed his fingernails over the backs of taeyong’s thighs until he was trembling a little.

 

“can i finger you like this?” taeyong pushed his ass back as ten drew his hand away, and turned around to see ten rummaging around for something in his bag.

 

“you can do whatever you like to me,” taeyong breathed, arousal coursing through his veins as his hole twitched in anticipation. pulling out lube and condoms - because _of course_ ten keeps those in his briefcase - ten fixed him with a look of intrigue and pure lust from his words, as if he were saying _‘oh really?’_.

 

shuffling closer, a hand slipped between taeyong’s legs and into his underwear, and ten groaned as he ran his fingers through the precum that already coated his dick.

 

“so wet, baby.” he quickly pulled the thong off and dropped it into the footwell, spreading taeyong’s slick up and down his length until he was drooling from the slide of ten’s soft hand. just as he was starting to pick up a rhythm, his hand was gone, and taeyong whined loudly, pushing his ass back. ten chuckled softly, and wiped the precum on his hand on the curve of taeyong’s ass so he could twist open the travel-size bottle of lube.

 

ten made a little pleased noise as he circled taeyong’s rim with a wet finger, his slim digit pushing inside to the first knuckle before pulling out again, making taeyong’s toes curl. when his pointer finger could slide in and out without any resistance, taeyong’s arms were shaking from holding himself up in such a small space. ten crooked his finger cruelly, and with a yelp, taeyong fell onto his elbows, his ass up in the air. he remained in that position as ten continued stretching him out, fucking him hard with two fingers once he knew taeyong could take it.

 

“such a sweet little demon,” ten cooed, a little out of breath from how hard he thrusted into taeyong, “you always do exactly as i ask, don’t you, hm?”

 

“yes,” taeyong gasped, mind hazy from the pleasure, “‘m a good boy, do whatever you say.” at this point he was bouncing on ten’s fingers, pushing his ass back in time with the rhythm.

 

“good boy, you look so pretty.” taeyong whimpered in thanks, missing being able to see ten’s face. as if reading his mind again, ten pulled his fingers out and guided taeyong to sit up so ten could pull him close and kiss him again, this time slower and full of intimacy.

 

“have you had sex in a car before?” ten asked him between kisses - taeyong shook his head. “okay, then you can choose the position,” he said nonchalantly as he began kissing down taeyong’s neck, choosing a place to suck a hickie into his skin, taeyong clinging to his shoulders and arching into his hold.

 

“wanna- mm! wanna see your face.” ten sucking harshly at his skin, then soothing over the area with his tongue, drove taeyong a little wild, pain and pleasure melting together as ten sunk his teeth into his neck. arms clasped around ten’s neck, taeyong let him maneuver them both so he was sat in his original position, but this time with a lot less clothes on, and with ten stood between his legs. taeyong held ten’s hips gently as he rolled a condom on, stroking more lube over his length before lining himself up, holding taeyong’s legs up with a grip under his knees. they held eye contact for a moment, a beat passing with no movement, the only noise being the quiet radio in the background. when ten finally pushed in slowly, taeyong threw his head back, a long and loud moan falling from his open lips.

 

“ _fuck_ , ten, ‘s so good,” taeyong whined, his voice high-pitched already, and his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. ten filled him up so well, he’d never bottomed for an angel before, but he quickly realised why everyone says fucking an angel is a religious experience.

 

“god, taeyong,” ten groaned once he bottomed out, “i’ve never heard you swear like that before.” usually taeyong would have a clever and flirty retort to throw back, but he couldn’t think about anything more than ten’s cock pulsing inside him and how he _needed_ to be fucked until the car shook. so he voiced that, his wish coming out in a jumble of words, but ten must’ve understood, as he smirked again and braced himself against the headrest.

 

“as you wish, angel.”

 

the car really did shake, taeyong’s eyes rolling into the back of his head as ten pounded him into the seat, his own high pitched, never-ending moans blending together with ten’s loud grunts and curses. ten’s bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat, his halo illuminating how his eyebrows knitted together in pleasure, and taeyong whined at how pretty he looked. pulling ten’s hair made his thrusts harder, taeyong quickly found out, and he was so preoccupied with getting the most lewd moans out of ten that he didn’t even realise he was close until taeyong suddenly couldn’t see, or hear, or do anything except shake, moan and let the waves of ecstasy roll over him. with one last “fuck, taeyong!”, ten came, rolling his hips and whimpering as he worked himself through his orgasm.

 

“don’t say anything,” taeyong breathed, simply pulling ten down for a lazy kiss. whispering praise in his ear, ten held taeyong close, running his fingers through his hair and supporting his lower back, rubbing soothing circles into his hip. if they weren’t still in the middle of nowhere, taeyong would’ve fallen asleep like that - in ten’s arms, compliments whispered into his skin, completely fucked out. the hands carefully touching him were warm and soft, and taeyong never thought ten would be such a gentle lover, but the hands gently pushing his bangs back and cupping his cheeks showed a fond side of ten that he’d rarely seen before. for once, taeyong thought, ten was finally acting like an angel.

 

the short drive back to ten’s place was a little blurry, their clothes only half-on until they got through the front door. without a word, ten pulled taeyong to his bathroom, taeyong barely having time to take in the surprisingly cozy house - filled with soft furnishings, with a wood burning stove and paintings of various styles hanging on the walls. his bathroom had a questionable amount of houseplants in it, but ten dropping his clothes onto the tiled floor stopped taeyong’s thoughts in their tracks. steam from the shower filled up the room as they stood naked in front of each other, gently touching the other’s body and exchanging small kisses. when they eventually got in the shower, ten’s halo seemed to glow a little brighter as if it was getting washed too, and taeyong kissed away any tension in his shoulders, while ten in return rubbed slow circles into his sore back.

 

“you’re so soft,” taeyong thought aloud, curled into ten’s side on his loveseat - because _of course_ ten has a loveseat. they both wore arguably ugly sweaters, far too big and shapeless, but taeyong found the way the wool hung off of ten’s slender frame so endearing, and he had to admit they were cozy. ten hummed and scratched taeyong’s scalp a little where his hand had found a home in his hair.

 

“and you’re so warm, demon.” the fire in the wood burner crackled as ten spoke, and taeyong giggled at the perfect timing of symbolism of hell.

 

“that comes along with the whole, y’know, being from hell thing,” taeyong murmured, his eyes closed, completely relaxed. it was certainly odd, being cuddled up with ten, wearing his clothes, with the unspoken invitation to stay the night. although taeyong figured it was only a natural progression of their relationship, since they’d become closer and closer over the past few months. besides, taeyong wouldn’t turn down the chance to cuddle for hours, and maybe suck ten off in the morning like he’d asked.

 

so that’s exactly what they did, at 9 in the morning, ten’s fingers threaded through taeyong’s faded red hair. taeyong finally had the chance to show ten that although he didn’t often act like it, he would always be a demon at heart. in turn, the angel in ten shone through, letting out sweet, breathy moans as taeyong teased him endlessly. as much as taeyong used soft touches and tiny kitten licks, ten never protested, just poured out pretty sounds and let himself be edged, occasionally whispering taeyong’s name like a prayer.

 

taeyong wasn’t sure how it happened, but that night brought them even closer, until they were back in ten’s car again two weeks later, driving to their lunch date. this, ten had apparently decided, was the perfect place to follow “remember what happened last time we were in here?” with “wanna be my boyfriend?”.

  



End file.
